The Tale of Mr Slenderman
by sparkylove14
Summary: The tale of mr. slenderman is a heatwarming yet blood thirsty battle of a quest to break insanity among the world of a small child and her big sister june, when the meet a faceless demon forced among living, stealing souls.
1. The Tale of Mr Slenderman

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman

***WARNING*** READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. SCENES OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, GORE, AND MENACE. STRONG LANGUAGE IS USED.

VEIWER DESCRESION IS ADVISED.

June's P.O.V.

My head was throbbing painfully. Another night with no sleep. For months now I've been having these nightmares that would make even the bravest hero cower in unsustainable fear. I hear the blaring noise of alarm clocks ringing in my head, making the pounding increase. I went over to my dresser and threw my god-awful alarm clock out my open single bedroom window.

Wait.

My window wasn't open when I went to bed.

Was it?

I shrugged it off. It must have been.

I opened my drawers to pick out my days outfit. Let's see, Avenged Sevenfold tee, black mini skirt with black lace draped along the bottom, fish nets, my big black worm out combat boots, my red and black striped arm warmers, and my sterling silver pentagram necklace.

Perfect.

I walked over to my mirror and plugged in my straighter setting it to the highest level. Waiting for it to heat up, I apply a thick line of eyeliner around my eye, and swept charcoal black eye shadow above my eye and on to my very pale- almost white skin. I hear my straighter click telling me that it's heated up. I quickly run it through my blue and black thin hair, so every hair on my head is completely straight. With that done, I grab my panda backpack and head down stairs.

"June what the fuck do you think you're wearing?" my mom said. "You look like a fucking psychopath." She took a glare at me.

I just sat at the table next to my little sister, Abigail, and poured a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch into my favorite red bowl.

It was normal. She tells me this shit every morning, like it a part of her routine or something. It doesn't even faze me anymore. My sister and I would just sit there and eat our breakfast while she would scream at us. Every once in a while my sister would ask what she's screaming about this time?

Id just sign to her, "Oh, just calling me a freak again, nothing new." I'd shrug.

Then she'd sign back. "I don't think you're a freak, I think you're beautiful." And she'd smile her sweet little innocent smile.

If it weren't for her I would have ran away years ago. I love Abigail, who else would take care of her? My mom and dad don't seem to give 2 shits that she's def. they won't even learn sign language so they can talk to her.

My dad comes in yelling, "Why is there so much fucking screaming in here?"

"Look! Look at what your daughter is wearing! Her fat ass can barley fit into her skirt; make her change out of it! Now Glen!" she looks at me in disgust.

Okay, that's what starts to piss me off. Telling me that I'm fat. I'm just over 1 5/6 meters and weigh less than 8 stones, and she's barley 1 4/6 meters and weighs over 20 stones. She shouldn't be calling me fat; she wouldn't even care if I died of starvation. And, in reality, I pretty much am.

My father started yelling at me about how I need to change. (Which he does every morning.) Until his brown eyes almost pop out of his head.

I just sit there quietly with Abigail.

"Are you even listening?" he gets angrier. When I don't look up, he grabs my face and forces me to look at him.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" he snapped as his fist collided with my face. But having him hit there every day, I was almost numb in that spot.

Almost.

I could barley feel the blood vessel pop. There was a knife on the table.

I visualized so many times just picking it up and killing them both. To slit my mother's throat and rip out her vocal chords so she could yell at me or Abby ever again. And cutting open my father's chest to see if he really did have a heart.

But I could never do that. They were my parents. Even though how much I hated them, they were still my parents.

I snapped back to reality and grabbed my sister's hand as we went though the door to leave for school.

"Why don't mommy and daddy love us? My sister signed.

This made my heart sink.

How do you tell your 6 year old def sister why her parents don't love her?

I was about to sign back when I saw something in the trees.

It looked almost like a man.

Almost being a bit of an exaggeration.

I glanced away trying to connect the wires in my brain, then glanced back.

What ever it was, it was gone.

I felt in the pit of my stomach something strange.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had seen it before.


	2. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 2

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 2

**WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK** SCENES OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCIE AND STRONG LANGUAGE

Slenderman's P.O.V.

Shit!

She almost spotted me!

Good thing I'm able to cloak myself, or she could of gotten close to me.

But somewhere deep inside me, I want her to.

But I'm afraid that they would hate me.

They all hate me.

Who wouldn't blame them?

I'm a freak.

Chalk white, skin and bones, 3 meters tall and I have no god damn face.

I can't even talk.

I can only watch and listen.

And if that weren't bad enough, I have thick, long, black, inky tentacles sprouting out of my back.

I just want someone to listen to, someone who I can call friend.

But what's the point?

No one wants to be friends with a monster.

I'm so alone.


	3. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: School

**WARING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ** SCENES OF GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND STRONG LANGUAGE

June's P.O.V.

I'm so alone.

Why won't anyone talk to me?

These thoughts raced through my head.

Just a normal day at lunch. Me, sitting alone, at the back table with no one around me.

Why didn't I have any friends?

Was it because of the way I smelled?

I don't think so. Personally, I think I smell delicious.

Was it my hair? Make up? Am I going to be alone forever?

I haope not.

Wait, I have Abby. I"ll be ok.

Wait, what if something happens to her?

Oh my god!

What if she got hit by a bus?

God what if she's hurt now?

I felt a chill, then checked my pulse.

Way too fast.

I need to go outside and get some fresh air.

I walk outside and I greeted by a cool breeze messing up my hair. It felt good.

I sat down on a stone bench and took deep breaths, calming myself.

"Well girls, who do we have here sitting on OUR bench?"

I looked up.

Oh shit, it was Niki.

She had her un-natural blonde hair back in a sparkly headband and a pink sweater dress matched with jeggings and ugg boots. She had on frosty pink lip gloss to match her frosty stare.

Two girls were behind her had on a similar get up.

Ew.

"Who said you could sit here?" one of the girls sneered.

"Yhea freak, get off our bench!" the other agreed mindlessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know this was a bitch bench. My bad." I grinned.

Niki gave a disgusted frown.

"I'm sorry not everyone was blessed to be a cunt." My grin got wider.

"Shut the fuck up you tramp!" Niki snarled.

She picked up a piece of glass by her feet and put it in my hand.

"Here, go cut yourself and cry you little emo." She said thinking she was so clever.

"You're lucky I wont slit your throat with this, Niki." I said getting angry.

"Oh yhea, do it then you skank!" she said mockingly.

"I would but it would just make another hole to puke all your meals from." I gave a bitchy grin.

Now she was getting mad. Her face got red and her two clones started backing away.

"At least my parents love me! Even your stupid little def sister knows that!" she snapped.

I got pale.

Every inch of my body was filled with rage.

I could see nothing but red.

Before I knew it, Niki was on the ground clutching a bloody wounded gash on her arm.


	4. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 4

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 4

***WARNING*** The following story has strong language, graphic violence, gore.

What the fuck did I just do?

Oh god she must be in so much trouble because of me!

I just got so angry. She shouldn't talk to her like that.

What's happening to me?

I kill children and al of a sudden I lash out a girl who hurt another girl.

I could feel something when I look at those two. They have so much love for each other but are treated like shit.

Treated…. Like me…

Why do I feel so much compassion towards them?

Was it because they were different from all the others?

I'm not sure.

But I am sure of one thing.

I want to protect them.


	5. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 5

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 5

***WARNING*** The following story contains strong language, gratuitous violence and gore.

June's P.O.V

I walked into the office.

I smelled like blue pinsol.

Weird.

"June, what the hell did you do this time?" my mother yelled.

Great. She's here.

Niki's arm was bandaged up with crusted blood showing through.

Her mother is here too.

She had short curled hair golden hair. Her lips were painted red, and she was wearing a neat white blouse with a pencil skirt. She looked a bit like Marilyn Monroe.

I could tell this wouldn't end well.

Principal Rumwick walked in with a stern look upon his face. It looked a bit sour, as if he just ate a whole lemon.

"Now June, why do you think you are here?" he said sitting down at his desk. He folded his big calloused hands as his yellow-green fixed on my light auburn ones.

"That's just it, I don't know what the hell happened!" I almost jumped out of my chair saying that.

Because honestly, I don't know what happened. I got mad, blacked out, and when I came back to it, she was lying there with her arm split open.

"I know what happened! That psychopath ripped open my arm!" Niki's face looked like it was about to explode.

God she's a bitch.

"June what drove you to do that?" the principal looked me with an open mouth.

"I swear I don't know what happened! I blacked out and then when I got out of it, she was like that!" this time I did jump out of my chair.

"You little shit of a lair, you're the reason my Niki will need to get 48 stitches in her arm!" her mom's face turned as red as her lipstick. She was clutching Niki, making sure I didn't hurt her again.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" the principal snapped. I've never seen him this angry.

"Oh yhea, how in the fucking world could I split open a human arm with my bare hands?" I snapped back. This was seriously pissing me off, I didn't do it.

The red escaped his face and a puzzled look replaced it.

Explain that one bitch!

"She had a piece of glass in her hand!" Niki jumped out of her mother's arms.

Oh shit.

That's right, I did.

Maybe when I blacked out I went apeshit on her, and didn't realize it.

Great, I'm probably gonna get arrested cause of this shit.

I tried to think of a quick response.

But then I realized that the glass was still in my hand, why didn't I feel it before?

"Wait! Its still in my hand!" I handed it to him.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any blood on this." He examined it.

Niki's face got a priceless look. It was a cross between complete anger and total frustration.

I could help but smile.

Her mother shot me a dirty look at this point.

"Well, until we figure out what happened, you have detention every Monday and Thursday until further notice." He said sternly.

"What the hell man? I can't believe this; I didn't do anything so why am I getting punished? This is bullshit!" I forced my hands down on his desk.

"Fine! Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays!" he forced his hands down too, not at eye level.

"When you get home, you and Abby are so fucking dead!" my mother finally joins the conversation.

I turned my head around, straightened my jaw and got the look of pure anger in my eyes, "If you bring Abby into this situation, I swear to god I will shove a chainsaw up your vagina and scramble your eggs, push you up my own baby hole, rebirth you and rename you my bitch." My voice was now monotone.

I have never seen my mother's eyes widen as huge as they were at that very moment.

The room was dead silent.

The anger left my face, and I took a deep breath and headed to the door.

"Now if you don't excuse me, I have to pick up my baby sister."


	6. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 6

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 6

***WARNING*** THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS HARSH LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXTUAL CONTENT AND MENACE.

As Abby and I walked down the long stretched sidewalks, she holds my hand as the hair that was not neatly tucked into her grey wool-knit hat, was flying behind her like a horse's mane.

Her cheeks were turning as red as her scarf, but she didn't notice, she was too busy catching snowflakes on her tongue.

"June!" I heard a random voice following us.

I turned around to see that it was principal Rumwick.

God what does he want now?

I stop to let him catch up.

"Great, what did I do this time?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Nothing, but I may have a way that you can skip all those detentions and go free." He smiled.

This could be good.

"Oh, well, what is it?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's getting dark, how about we go back to my place and talk about this?"

"Oh, I can't; I have my sister with me." I said looking at a confused Abby.

"Oh she can come too!" his smile widened.

"Can you at least tell me what it is first?" I said now eager to know.

"He leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "I want you." He said placing a hand on my hip.

I instantly pulled back, creeped out, "What do you mean you want me?" my eyes widened.

"I wanna fuck that pretty little pussy of yours until it's as blue as your hair." He said as he slowly started to rub my thigh.

"You sick bastard!" I yelled, tying to run away, but was pulled back as he grabbed my wrist.

Abby stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. She looked mortified as her tried to touch my breast.

I got an arm free and punched him in the nose; I heard it crack as blood spurted out of it like a faucet.

I grab Abby's hand as we ran home in the pitch black darkness, unsure if he were to follow us or not.

That was the most horrifying thing that had ever happened to me.

At least…. For now.


	7. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 7

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 7

***WARING*** THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, GORE, AND VIOLENCE.

I walked into school Monday hoping I wouldn't see Principal Rumwick in the halls.

Right as I stepped into the health room, all eyes turned to me.

Everyone was glaring, whispering, and pointing.

This was nothing out of the ordinary, but this time, everyone was, not just the group of random clicks.

Everyone.

They were all fixed on me.

I wonder if this was about Niki.

Speaking of the devil, here she comes.

"Why are you NOT suspended?" she asks surprised I'm here.

"Why are you NOT burning in hell?" I asked sarcastically.

I got up and sat on the other side of the room so no one would bother me.

But of course, a douche-y sophomore guy had to come up and ask me, "So what did you do with the body?"

I was about to say something bitchy and sarcastic, like, I cut it into pieces and shoved them up your mother's gaping vagina, or check under your bed.

But then I look up to see his face was completely serious.

"What body?"

After all I was confused about the whole what I did with said "body", and what that all had to do with Niki's arm. He wasn't blind, he could perfectly see the bandaged up wound.

"You know, Principal Rumwick's body?" he asked.

Everyone looked at us.

It seems that's the question on everyone's mind, yet no one had the guts, except him, to ask a potential serial killer what they did with the corpse.

"What do you mean Principal Rumwick's body?" I was so confused.

"Well you were the last one to see him, plus we heard you threaten him from down the hall!" he saying as if he's interrogating me, playing the bad cop.

"Is he dead or something?"

I know I didn't kill him. I ran from him after he tried to rape me.

Of coarse I wasn't going to tell them that, they'll get even more suspicious.

"No, well, I don't know, but he was reported missing when he didn't come home this week end. Police say his car never left the school parking lot. They just filed him under missing persons this morning."

"Well I didn't know he was missing!" my blood started to pump.

"You're such a liar!" Niki jumped in.

I've had it with her.

"Shut up Niki!" I scolded.

"Make me!"

Really?

What a total 1st grade come-back.

"So help me if you don't, I will tear open your good arm!"

Now everyone's eyes were wide.

Fuck this; I'm getting out of here.


	8. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 8

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 8

***WARNING*** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENCE, GORE, FOUL LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE.

Slenderman's P.O.V

I was waiting for him to come out of it.

I want that bastard to be awake when I kill him.

That pissed me off. He could have raped her!

What's worse is he was going to make the little one watch, as she could do nothing to help her big sister.

I'm not the monster, he is.

His eyes opened.

Too bad he won't be using them for long.

"Where the hell am I?" He muttered to himself.

By stepping on a small branch, I made a noise loud enough so he would look in my direction.

His head snapped towards me, "Hello? Who's there?"

I made another small noise.

"Show yourself!" he was getting scared.

I decided to strike fear into his heart by stepping out from the shadowed woods.

"What the- how the- what- what the fuck are you?" the look of terror spread across his face.

This will be fun.

He tried to run but he tripped over a branch.

Dumbass.

"You monster! You fucking monster!"

Alright, I heard enough.

I took one of his tentacles and stuck it right through his skull. Feeling around in his brain matter as blood seeped from his mouth.

I finally found what I was looking for.

The eyes.

As I grab a hold of the stalks, I rip them neatly out of his skull. I tied them around his throat and pull and pulled until his windpipe finally broke.

He was dead, but the deed was not yet done.

I needed one last thing, his soul.

As I slowly tore his face down the middle, I let his soul pour out.

His body was now just laying there, limp.

I felt proud.

This is a new emotion.

As I carry him further into the forest, I at last stumble upon my shack of a tower.

Of course this was not a dainty little princess castle.

It was more like a wooden shack, stained red with the blood from my victims.

It wasn't very tall, just tall enough to fit 2 of me stacked upon each other to reach the cracked and chipped ceiling.

There were no stairs, just a ladder, rusted in shade, and the mark of the slenderman (a circle with an x off to the left.) on the outside, warning intruders.

It's enough for me to call home.

Now if I only had friends to share it with.


	9. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 9

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 9

***WARNING*** CONTAINS VIOLENCE, MENACE, AND FOUL LANGUAGE

June's P.O.V.

I was outside, leaning on the cracked stone wall of the school.

I had a cigarette in hand, half burnt.

I needed that.

"Hey, what are you dong?" a loud voice approached me.

It was Niki.

Joy.

"OMG you're smoking a cigarette?" she looked surprised.

"Well duh! I'm not stupid, it's in my fucking lungs, and if you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna shove this cigarette so far up your ass, it'll be in your lungs!" I snarled.

I wasn't in the mood for her shit.

"Someone's a bitch." She glared.

I put out my cig and straightened up my collar.

I started walking.

"Where the hell are you going?" she was angry as usual.

"Anywhere but here." I said walking away.

"But it's only 11:45! I'm gonna tell the 4th hour teacher your skipping!" she threatened.

I stopped and turned around.

"Oh looks like we've got a badass over here!" I put my hands up and snickered, turned, and walked away.

I was headed towards North School, where Abby was.

I think I'd be nice to take her out of school and have some fun for a change.

As I stepped into North School, everything was so small. It was like being Alice in Wonderland.

I headed through the door to the office.

"Hey, I need to pick up Abigail Love. It's important, our beloved family pet died. Our border collie, Gin." I put a worrisome look on my face.

They called her down and five minuets later we both left.

"So why did you take me out of school?" she signed.

"You and me are gonna have some fun, what would you like to do?"

A smile spread across her face, and she pointed to a sign for the fair.


	10. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 10

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 10

***WARNING*** THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLNCE, GOR AND LANGUAGE.

The fair smelled weird.

Like a combination of grease, sweat, fried foods and vomit.

But other than that, the fair was great!

We ate Coney dogs, tossed rings, went on rides, it sounds a bit lame, but this was the best day of my life.

Abby and I were walking home.

She had on her favorite red dress with a matching headband tucked in her long dark hair.

She was holding a red balloon.

We heard a large snap coming from the forest.

Abby got scared and let go of her balloon.

She frowned and chased after it into the woods.

I immediately follow her.

As we ran through the forest chasing the balloon, I lost track of Abby.

"Abby!" I scream.

That was pointless, she's def.

I gave myself a facepalm, and decided just to follow the sound of small twigs snapping.

As I finally found her, I could not believe my eyes.

There in front of me was Abby, with a tall pale man in a suit and long tentacles, handing her the balloon.

She took it and he patted her on the head.

He may look like a monster, but he sure doesn't act like it.

I stepped forward and their faces turned to me, he on the other hand, didn't seem to have a face.

I feel like I've seen him before.

He disappears out of thin air.

I walk towards Abby.

I signed and said at the same time, "Where did he go?"

Abby shrugged.

He appeared half way; it seemed he was hiding behind a cloak like thing.

Brave, I step forward.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He was now fully visible.

I've never seen anything like him. He was kinda… cool.

I stepped a little closer.

I smiled, "Can you talk?"

He shook his head no, and pointed to his face where his mouth would have been.

"I see. do you have any way to communicate?"

He signed to Abby, "Does this girl speak sign language, too?"

She nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

"Slenderman, my name is Slenderman." He signed.

I extended an arm and held Abby's hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm June and this is my little sister Abby."

Abby waved.

"So you're not afraid of me?" he signed backing away as if startled.

"No, why would we be?" I asked puzzled.

"I think you're cool!" Abby signed sweetly.

I swore if he had a mouth, it would be a grin.

He shook my hand, then signed, "Nice to meet you two, but unfortunately, I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

I smiled, "That would be great."

I had finally made a friend.


	11. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 11

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 11

***WARING*** contains gore, language, and violence.

About 3 weeks have passed.

During that time, Abby and I saw, talked to, and hung out with Slenderman frequently.

He was so interesting to talk to.

He and Abby seem to have a real father-daughter relationship going on.

It's sweet actually, he will brush her hair, give her piggy back rides, and she'd swing from his tentacles.

He seemed so misunderstood. Kinda like…. Me.

So this is what it's like to have a friend?

Today he said he wanted to show us something.

"Slenderman, are you here?" I yelled out into the forest.

He quickly stepped from the shadows.

"Hello friends!" he signed. He waved to me.

"Mr. Slenderman!" Abby signed. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how ya been?" he signed as he swept her up by one of his tentacles.

"So what did you want to show us?" I asked grinning.

"My home! But I have to say, it'll take a bit to get there." He signed.

"That's fine." I said eagerly to see where someone like him lived.

We walked about a mile into the forest till we came upon a tall red shack.

"Well, this is it!" he signed sliding Abby down his tentacle.

We looked weirdly in awe.

I slid my finger down the wall, and the red rubbed off.

I smelled it.

"Blood?" I looked up him.

He nodded, ashamed.

"Cool!" I smiled.

He gave me a fist bump.

Abby gave a confused look, and tugged on his jacket.

"Mr. Slenderman, how do you eat?" she raised a good question.

"I knew one of you would ask this sooner or later." He signed to us.

"Yhea, you don't have a mouth, so I always wondered…" I trailed off.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but perhaps I can show you, here sit down.

We sat down on the dusty floor, and he stepped in front of us, as if giving a presentation.

"Well, unfortunately, I am a demon," he singed as if embarrassed, "and there for have no soul. So what I do is simply eat souls. June, you know that girl you hate so much? Niki?" he asked.

"Yhea, she's a total bitch, why?" I was confused.

"Would you like to see me eat her soul?" he offered.

I paused for a moment.

No fucking way! Best day ever!

"Hell yes!" I was excited now.

One of his tentacles dragged her unconscious body out from a corner.

She looked so harmless passed out.

He took another tentacle, and split her face down the middle.

Instead of blood seeping out, it was a gelatinous blue goop, glowing in quantity.

"Now for the fun part!" he signed looking hungry.

He unbuttoned his coat and a giant mouth with thousands of teeth, sharp as daggers.

It sucked up the soul like cheerios into a vacuum.

It almost looked like it hurt him to eat. Yet the giant mouth was smiling.

It was finally over.

Abigail was just sitting there slapping and laughing, as if she had just seen a magic show.

I have to admit, that was freaky.

Niki's body was laying there in a mushy pile of skin and bones.

Slenderman buttoned up his jacket.

"That was so cool!" Abby signed as he hugged her then propped her up on his shoulders.

"It's getting late," he signed "here, I'll take you home" he took my hand.

We walked for what seemed hours in the dark forest.

We finally reached the edge of the woods.

Abby was asleep on his back.

"Well, before you go, I have a present for each of you." He signed and pulled out a switch blade.

"This is for you, to protect yourself." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"And this is for Abby." He handed me a teddy bear.

He put Abby on my shoulders and attempted to kiss her head.

He slipped the bear under her arm, and patted me on the head.

"Get home safe." He signed.

I was about to cry, someone finally cared.


	12. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 12

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 12

***WARING*** CONTAINS VIOLENCE, HARSH LANGUAGE AND GORE

I carried a sleepy Abby on my shoulders the rest of the way home.

I turn the knob and walk in the back door, hoping not to disturb anyone.

The kitchen light was on.

I'll just turn it off before mommy dearest blames me.

I walked in the kitchen to see both my mother and father sitting at the table, cross-armed, looking sternly at me.

Shit.

"Where the hell have you been? It's one in the morning!"" my mother nagged.

Great, the one time she cares.

"I've been out with a friend." I said tired but mad.

They laughed.

"Hahahahahahah! You have no friends! Who would wanna be friends with you?" my father laughed.

I got angry.

"And why is Abby out with you? And don't say she's 'friends' with your 'friend' too. The little brat can barley talk, let alone make friends." My mother snorted.

Now I'm furious.

"Speaking of it, what's with her fucked up little pictures she's been drawing?" she handed me a drawing Abby made.

It appeared to be a family picture. There was me, her, my mom, my dad, and… Slenderman?

FUCK.

The red left my body and replaced it with a pale white.

"Ummm…" I paused.

"Oh, and I got a call from both North School AND the high school today. They say you two haven't been to school in 3 weeks? Where the hell have you been going?" she screamed.

Abby sleepily woke up and tapped my shoulders for me to put her down.

As soon as she was down my father immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

He shoved the drawing in her face.

"Who is this?" he screamed.

She looked at me both frightened and confused.

I signed what he had asked.

She said as best as she could, "M…m… Mister… S… Slenderman."

My dad looked confused, then angry and slapped her across the face.

"Tell me the truth!" he yelled then slapped her again.

She cried out painfully and started to sob.

That's it.

I lost it.

I finally grabbed that rusty knife on the table.

My mom was on the phone with what sounded like 911, reporting Abby and I to an asylum.

I rushed at her with the knife, only to miss and stab the wall.

The knife broke from being so old.

I pulled out the switch that Slenderman gave me.

The blade was beautifully crafted, shiny, new, hand made.

Perfect.

I charged at my father and stabbed his shoulder.

He screamed as blood trickled down my blade.

I pulled it out slowly, making it painful for him.

He punched me square in the jaw.

Furious, I held down his hand and started sawing his wrist.

He screamed in agony as he watched me slice through the veins like thread.

When I hit the marrow, my mother had the guts, and tried to pull me off.

I scrambled to cling to my father, but he kept kicking me off with his boot.

I got up behind my mother and pressed the blade up to her throat.

Just as I was about to break skin, I heard a siren outside.

Two men busted through the door.

One easily picked up a scared little Abby.

She tried to squirm free.

He stuck a needle in her arm and she yelped in pain, and in two seconds, she was unconscious.

Sedatives.

The other, much bigger man, walked towards me with a needle filled with five times as much of whatever they gave Abby.

I let go of my mother and ran passed my father with his hand, half cut off, surrounded by a small pool of blood, shrieking.

But it was too late to run.

The man grabbed my arm and slammed the needle in.

Everything went dark.


	13. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 13

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 13

***WARNING*** Language and violence.

June's P.O.V.

I woke up to the taste of blood in my mouth.

I had on an iron muzzle, restraining my jaw.

I was set in a straight jacket and tied up in chains.

I looked around and I was in a small white room.

There were two wooden chairs, a wood table, and two cots.

They didn't look very comfortable.

Abby was sitting on one of them, gripping her teddy bear and sobbing softly.

Poor girl.

The door flew open.

There were two large men in white behind and medium sized man.

He had brown hair in a buzz cut, and wore a white lab coat, with a name tag that read, Dr. Totheark.

You could clearly see he had bags under his huge hazel eyes, but he was still smiling.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have two new rats boys!" he beamed.

That sent a shiver down my spine.

He was creepy.

"Let's see…" he says holding a clipboard, "Abigail Rebecca Love, age six, 4"2, 60 pounds, 1st grade, hair and eye color: brown, deaf, and in for schizophrenia." He walked over to a crying Abby.

"Seems I've already broke this one, that was easy." He grinned, and then walked up to me.

"Juniper Reigh Love, age 14, 5"5, 115 pounds, 9th grade, hair color: blue and black, eye color: brown. In for attempted murder of a Mister and Misses Glen Love, schizophrenia, anger, and accused murder of a Mister James Rumwick and a Miss Nicole Jones. Well! That seems like quite a handful! Now what do you have to say for yourself little Missy?" he said with such a smart ass tone.

I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Oh, my bad! I didn't see that muzzle there!" he said sarcastically.

I tried to mumble something.

"Huh?" he was confused.

I mumbled again.

"What?" he leaned closer, trying to figure out what I was saying?

I mumble once more.

"Bruno, take off that muzzle," he ordered.

The large man unstraped it, taking it off.

"Now, what was that?" he asked.

I hocked a lugi into his eye.

He grunted wiping it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see your eye there!" I snickered.

He got angry as he the other man began to chuckle.

"Shut up!" he ordered them.

He slapped me.

"How dare you! You little brat!" he spat.

I chuckled in spite of the pain, intimidating him.

"I'll find a way to break you! Even if I have to take drastic measures!" he laughed evilly.

It seems here, the doctors are crazy too.

One of the men took off the chains and straight jacket, and proceeded to push me down, hitting my head on the wall.

They stormed out.

The door slammed and locked.

That bastard.

I ran to Abby and wrapped my arm around her as she continued to cry.

"Shhh, its ok, don't cry, it'll be alright." I signed, rocking her.

But the sad thing is, I'm not sure if it's going to be.


	14. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 14

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 14

Slenderman's P.O.V

It's been about three weeks since I've seen either of them.

Where are they?

Did I scare them off?

That's it, I'm visiting their house.

When I arrived, it appeared no one was home.

Now's my chance to find out why they aren't visiting.

I break in the back door and entered their kitchen.

One of Abby's pictures was on the table.

I saw it was a picture of me and her.

Ok, so she still loves me, what about June? 

I go into her room to see most of her stuff is gone.

Maybe she's on vacation?

I heard a door open from down stairs.

"Finally! Now that we have those two brats condemned, we can finally have the house to ourselves!" a woman's voice said.

Condemned?

Oh no.

"Yhea, and since we're not getting them back, we don't have to pay the fee!" a man said joyfully.

Those bastards!

They put my June and sweet little Abby in an asylum!

That's it, I'm kicking ass tonight.

I slip downstairs, and sneak behind them.

There was a fat woman with curly red hair and a skinny man with brown hair and a bandaged hand.

Little did they know it was their last night alive.

The man turned around and speechless, in fear.

He grabbed his wife's hand and she looks up at me in horror.

I did a signature head tilt and slipped a tentacle down her throat.

She struggled but it was no use.

I felt around to find her vocal chords.

I sliced them out as her screams turned into a faint murmur.

Blood rushed out her mouth.

She threw up from seeing her own insides.

I took the vocal chords and made the man digest them.

I covered his mouth until he swallowed.

The woman passed out and the man tried to run, but he slipped and fell in the puke.

I stuck a tentacle into his chest and struck his heart four times, until it stopped beating.

I walk over to the woman, who was now coming back to it.

I decided just to end it.

I crushed her neck with my shoe.

I heard the bone snap.

I took a tentacle to both of their faces and split them in half.

I quickly sucked up their souls and shuddered.

Bitter.

Now to find my friends.

I just hope that I'm not too late.


	15. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'll be switching P. a lot during this chapter, but stay with me, this is the most important chapter in the whole story! Enjoy!**

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Chapter 15

June's P.O.V.

I awoke from my recurring dream.

It was Slenderman killing my parents in the ways I've wanted to for so many years.

Then him coming to break us out of this hell hole.

These dreams and Abby's sweet smile are the only things that keep me going now.

They treat us like animals here, and beat us when we misbehave.

The crazy doctor, Totheark, has still been trying to 'break me'.

They haven't fed us in 3 days.

This is his current thing.

Last week it was turning off the heat.

The week before it was doing all sorts of unnecessary tests on me (ex: how long I can run, how many push-ups I can do in a hour, etc.)

I'm just glad they aren't sexually harassing us, especially for Abby.

That would be scaring for her.

I sit there, tightly holding Abby who was sleeping as our stomachs growl in unison.

The door flies open.

I was hoping for Slenderman, but was sadly mistaken to find Dr. Totheark and his two goons.

I quickly separated from Abby who was now quite awake.

"I finally know how to break you!" he laughed like the mad man he was.

"Bruno! Get the little one! Zach, get the trouble maker. I want her to watch" he did a creepy smile.

I signed to a frighten Abby, "Run!"

We bolted past them and down the hall, but were too weak to keep running.

We collapsed and they easily grabbed us.

Zach slipped me in a straight jacket.

I barley put up a fight.

They carried us through a hallway, filled with screams of the insane, and down some rickety stairs to what seemed to be a modern dungeon.

The walls were obviously blood stained.

Bones and skin sat in piles, along with a big metal slab with leather hand and ankle straps.

There was a tray with operating tools, a cremation furnace, and a big jail looking cell that filled the rest of the room.

It was cold and smelled of iron.

They threw me in the cell.

Then he took Abby and strapped her quickly on the slab.

No! No! No! Not my Abby! Take me instead!

Dr. Totheark stepped from the shadows with a large butcher knife.

"Welcome to your nightmare!" he beamed.

He walked over to Abby.

"Now I know you can't hear me," The he turned around to face me. "But she can, and that's all that matters." He grinned, turning back to Abby.

He touched her ears.

"These are useless." He frowned and quickly chopped off one.

She screamed in agony.

He slapped her in frustration.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Leave her alone!" I was angry.

He turned to me, "Oh, and what will you do about it? Your in a straight jacket and a jail cell. You're helpless."

"You monster." I snarled.

"Thank you!" he smirked and turned back to my sister, still wincing.

"Now for the other one my dear!" he swipes it off in one quick slice.

She passed out from the smell of her own blood.

He walked over to the tray and picked up a syringe with a strange liquid inside.

He jammed it into her chest and she shocked awake, hyperventilating.

"It's very rude to fall asleep during our little game." He scolded.

"What the hell was in there?" I angrily asked.

"Adrenaline my dear, and by the look on her face, I'd say it's working." He smiled.

Abby tried to sign to me, but he turned around in time to just catch her.

" 'Talking' behind my back, huh? We shall have none of that!" he spat.

He pulled out a hack saw and held down Abby's hands.

He slowly rips through her fingers.

The blood squirted on both of their faces.

She was screaming bloody murder as he sliced through the last finger.

"Scream all you want, know one will think it's any different from the screams from the rest of the patients here."

"You sick freak! What's wrong with you!" I slammed against the bars.

Slenderman's P.O.V

I finally found the asylum.

I busted through the doors hearing screams of terror, directed from me.

A large man dressed in white tried to punch me.

Uhg.

I just slipped a tentacle through her head, no more soul, I didn't have time for this shit.

I headed to the computer, and the lady on it tried to run.

I gently grabbed her shoulder, and the pen and paper near the desk.

I wrote, "Please don't run, I need your help. What room are June and Abby love in?"

She nodded, still frightened, and started typing.

"406." She shakily said.

I quickly bolted down the hall, looking at all the scared and angry faces in the door windows.

I found 406 and busted open the door, expecting to hear a 'Slenderman, I knew you'd come!'

They weren't there, but there was a struggle.

All I could focus on was Abby's bear lying on the floor.

No.

I punched the wall.

Where are they?

June's P.O.V.

He pulled out a small scalpel.

"Well, it's not big, but it'll do."

He cut down a vertical line from her chest down to her hips

She tried to scream, but her voice gave out.

She just couldn't scream anymore.

She could only tremble.

She tried not to cry, the salt in her tears would sting in her wounds.

He went to the tray and got some tongs.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I kept banging against the bars with my body.

He ignored me.

He slowly ripped out a kidney.

"I needed some of these, lots of people do, you know?" he grinned happily.

He handed it off to Bruno who walked out of the room with it.

She passed out again.

It seemed like she just gave up hope.

"I said stay awake!" he jammed the syringe in her heart.

She shocked awake again.

Now he was pissed.

He used a scalpel and slit a hole in her left lung.

She was gasping for air.

"Stay awake damnit!" he kept stabbing and stabbing in more adrenaline.

Laughing like mad, "I think it's time to finished this game." He held the hark saw to her neck.

He sawed back and forth cutting through flesh, cutting through bone, until Abby took her final breath..

"No! No! No! It should of been me!" I cried slamming against the bars.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be your turn next." He beamed.

He had Abby's decapitated head in his arms.

"Bruno, Zach, make due of the scraps, I wanna polish my new trophy." He said with scapule in hand.

They carried the body in the back room.

I watched as he widled away at her brain.

He gleefully laughed, "It's like carving a pumpkin! I don't want any of the goop inside to stink it up!"

When he was done, he head was hollow.

He stepped out of the room for a minuet and when returned, surprisingly unarmed.

"Well, since I'm going to kill you in around, oh, five minuets. I know how you love to fight back, might as well make it a fair fight. It'd be pretty boring if you just passed out when we started. I might as well give you a bite to eat, then we start a new game! Bruno, food!" he clapped.

Bruno brought out a tray with a slab of meat on it.

I couldn't tell if it was pork or steak.

He slipped it through a slot.

I kneeled down and had to eat with my face.

I don't care if it was poisoned or not, I couldn't fight my hunger anymore.

I needed food.

It was sweet and salted and the protein felt good in my stomach.

"Let me guess, tainted meat?" I said chomping between bites.

"No, that wouldn't be as fun. I wanna see what makes you tick." He smirked.

I finished, "So what kinda meat was that anyway? It tasted like a cross between lamb and steak, but didn't look like it."

"Oh, I call it Abby." He manically smiled.

Oh. My. God.

I immediately vomited up my… sister.

Something inside me snapped.

It was one thing to kill her, it's another thing to feed her to me.

I foamed from the mouth and threw myself against the bars.

"YOU SICK FUCK! YOU SICK SICK FUCK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I screamed my head off.

Slenderman's P.O.V.

I heard screeches.

I stopped and listened.

It was June!

I know it!

I ran down the hall and a flight of stairs.

I had grabbed her switch from the house, I knew she would need it.

I busted in a room that looked like a torcher center.

June was in a jail cell and straight jacket and was covered in vomit.

It looked like her own.

There was a man in the room.

"And what are you?" he seemed evilly interested, it felt like he was dissecting my with his eyes.

"He killed her Slendy! He did! He fucking ripped her apart and fed her to me!" she cried furiously.

No.

I looked at the floor to see my sweet sweet Abby's decapitated head was sitting there like a vase.

No!

"Let me kill him!" she screamed.

If I could only cry, I would.

In one quick swipe of a tentacle, I broke the lock, ripped the jacket, and tossed her her switch blade.

She smiled like mad and rushed at him.

He wanted to run, but I held his wrists and feet, each with tentacle.

She started to carve a circle in his chest.

"Let me tell you a story about a man with no face," she began smiling wickedly, "There once were two girls, treated like shit, who desperately wanted out of it. Then a man came along, all dressed in black, who helped them get deserved pay back. They became friend and saw them each day, 'till their parents decided to lock them away. Then a sick bastard cut them up for fun. They fought very hard, but he had got one. So they decided to put him to an end, because you don't fuck with Slenderman's friends." she was done carving, and it turned to be a Slenderman symbol (circle with x off to the left).

I threw him in a pile of tin bottles, just missing a furnace.

I opened my jacket and my emotions took over and I was able to say only four words.

"You. Killed. My. Abby!" I screamed from inside me.

He laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny?" June screamed.

He weakly said, "These are bottles of carbon monoxide gas!"

"So?" she asked heatedly.

"We're next to a furnace." He smiles opening a valve, and rolling it into the fire.

"Bye bye." He laughed and the furnace blew up, creating an explosion.

The last I saw of June was her being engulfed by the flames.


	16. The Tale of Mr Slenderman:Slendy's Note

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Final Chapter

Slenderman's Note

This is hard for me.

Is it weird that demons don't die in explosions? Oh who am I kidding, I don't care.

June is… dead.

I'm beating myself up over this. I could have saved her!

Ok, maybe not…

"Slenderman!" she screamed. "Help!" she cried.

And Abby.

I could have saved her too!

"Are we going to be friends forever?" she had signed to me. I had told her yes, and that she'd be safe.

Safe.

There's no safe anymore.

No! No! No! No!

Time is running out for me, before they discover all the bodies.

Too bad, for once in my life, things were right and I was happy. But no, things have to be difficult.

Explain all this cops, cause you know you can't.

But what if they do?

This can't be happening.

Isn't it bad enough that I lost everyone I ever loved?

The next thing you know, there will be an investigation.

Last thing I want is more people knowing I exist.

Of all the things, I really really really don't want people to come looking for me.

My existence would be a joke.

Tale after tale written about me.

From now on, I shall only rid the world of sick freaks, like the one who killed my friends, but before I start, I need to do one thing.

June had a last request, it was that you read the 1st word of each paragraph.


	17. The Tale of Mr Slenderman: Epiclouge

The Tale of Mr. Slenderman: Epiclouge

_Songfic: Little Piece of Hevan by Avenge Sevenfold_

In remembrance of Abby Love.

Before the story begins, here is a touch of sin.

Of how a young girl was driven to the brink of insanity, and a demon, forced among the world, was stealing souls.

He found comfort from two brave girls treated like shit.

One was deaf.

Both unloved.

June was so unhappy with her abusive parents.

She envisioned their death many times.

She loved her sister, and soon Slenderman, but no one could ever find out.

He stood up for her when no one could.

Driven mad for condemning his friends, he killed her parents in the way she had envisioned so many times.

He must have stabbed him about fifty fucking times.

Karma hit back, hard.

June was forced to eat her mauled sister.

Cray Dr. Totheark, had tried to blow them up, but was not successful.

They went on their way, stealing many souls.

They were on the run from society.

Before he knew who they were, Slenderman had taken half of June's soul, so she could live forever.

He knew she was the one.

It is not over.

It has just begun.

He said, "June, don't cry." Spreading Abby's ashes in the woods where they met.

He held her tightly.

"Everybody's gotta die sometimes."

Right then and there they knew for a fact they loved each other.

They swore to kill all the sick bastards in the world and anyone who got in their way.

We will never forget and most importantly, we will never forgive.

Remember me.


	18. Author's Note

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**So there you have it, The Tale of Mr. Slenderman is complete! I am really happy with the way it turned out. I hope you all enjoyed, and I thank everyone who read this story, no matter how dry or short some points in the story were. I appreciate every review! And be expecting a sequel called **_**Remember Me: The Slenderman Saga**_**!**


End file.
